


Love story 4090

by rsuegrey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsuegrey/pseuds/rsuegrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty centuries should have been enough to forget.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story was just lying idle in my lappie, so, I just thought of putting it in a small corner of the world named ‘ virtual reality’, relieving my lappie of its much needed space. 
> 
> Earlier, I managed to make it to ff.net but I think, this one is much better. So, from now on, here it is where my home is.
> 
> And also, this is my first SnK fic, so go easy on me ^^ Moreover, I am not one for introductory crap, so here it is ^^  
> So, that part gone, and back to business. Aaand enjoy, folks.
> 
> Leave your prints, if ya know what it means ^^

Some 2017 years from now,  
Year 862.

 

“ Why ?? Why ?? Why ?? Why do you have to go to such extent to protect me ?”

“ Eren….”

“ Please !!! Please !!! Don’t go !!! Didn’t we made a promise that we will go together to see the ocean ?? ”

“ Looks like I won’t be……. able…… to….”

“ Please Corporal Levi !!! Just hold on for a few seconds !!!! The others will just be coming with the supplies. So, please, just hold on for them !!!! Please, please, I beg you !!! “

“ It’s no…..use, Eren. I have lost a lot…..of blood. Even if they manage to…..I won’t survive long.”

“ Please, don’t talk like that !! If not for them, then hold on for me and Commander Erwin!!! You can’t leave us like this !!! ”

“ You two are adults, Eren….You don’t need me……”

“ NO !! DON”t ever say that !! Don’t EVER say this that we don’t need you !!!”

“ Eren, the truth is neither you nor Erwin need me…… You are two more capable than this…… You and Erwin deserve…. so much better…. So….please…. Eren….. just let me go…….please………”

“ Why, Corporal ?? Why ??? Why are you being like this ??? Please…..NO, don’t close your eyes !! Stay awake, please. I beg you, please !! You can’t leave us alone like this !!”

“ It’s too…..late….Eren…. There’s no way they can save me….Not….even….you…”

“ Why are you giving up so easily ?? Aren’t you the one who told us never to give up on anything no matter what ??”

“ Do you want to know why ? It’s because…..I am tired….Eren……Tired of all this….This is the last war against the titans….Humanity has won, Eren….what more do you people need me for ?? So…..please .….just….just let me go….I can’t hold on…..much longer….”

“ And you are going to leave me just like that!? What about the others ?? And Commander Erwin ? Are you going to leave him too ??”

“ Erwin is never going to be alone…..Eren, and neither will….you….and as for the others….don’t they have each other ?”

“ Why don’t you understand ?? I don’t care about the others right now !!! Right now, I only care about you !!! About us !!! About Commander Erwin !!! How many times have we both told you ?? Commander and I need you, and only you, Corporal Levi !! We don’t need anyone else !!”

“ Forget about me, Eren…..just forget about me….”

“ Do you know how selfish you are acting right now ?? You are telling us to forget about you ?? No way is that possible !!”

“ That’s my wish, Eren….. I don’t want anybody to remember me anymore…… I am tired of all….this…. You know what….Eren…..I just want to take….a long sleep…..and never ever wake again….never be born again…..Never again, Eren……never…again….”

“ NO !!! NO !!! You can’t do like this- NO !! STAY AWAKE !!! PLEASE !!!”

“ Ere….n….. I am…….sorry…..so sorry……”

“ No, no !!! You are not leaving me !!! NO, no, please !!!! “

“ Good….bye, Ere…..n……..”

“ NOOOOOOOOO, CORPORAL LLLEEEVVVVIIIIIIII !!!!! “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chappie ^_^

2875 years later on,  
Year 2013.

 

In the Steiners household......

 

The Steiners.

One of the most prestigious families of Germany, which is considered to be one of the ‘Elites’ which predates even the most lineages of Royal Blood.

It was no surprise, that they are considered as those people with superior intellect.

Being of the ‘Elites’, one would naturally be expected to come to this conclusion that they are brimming with politeness and regality, and always one step ahead of others, and ready to crush others, if anything or anyone comes in the way of their goals.

But sadly, it looks like this is not the case now, as one person found out, that someone is hell bent on destroying the name of the ‘Steiners’ and it turned out to be none other than the said person’s-

“ BIG BROTHER !!! “

A big and pregnant silence. Then-

“ BIG BROTHER !! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU !? “

Yes, the said person is none other Aldrex. The second-born legitimate son of the ‘Steiners’, with the first being the one, who is being shouted at by Aldrex currently.   
And who, yes, currently is missing in his own home.

“ I swear to God !!! I am gonna kill him if I ever find him now !!”

Aldrex was currently hyperventilating and nearing the stage of tearing his precious hair out, when a soft voice interrupted him from behind, saving his hair.

“ What’s wrong, Aldrex baby ? ”

Aldrex nearly got a whiplash when he turned back, on hearing that tone. That tone belonged to none other than Julia, their aunt, who always had a soft spot for the two sons of the Steiners. 

Ever since, Lady Steiner passed away, it is Julia who has raised Aldrex and his brother as her own sons, with Lord Steiner never marrying again, and Julia, vowing never to marry, but to take care of her sister’s sons. But after Lord Steiner’s death, it was Julia, who took hold of the reins of the ‘Steiners’ lineage, despite being not a direct descendant of the ‘Steiners’, and adopted the two sons as her own, with them accepting her as their mother, and it is said that, she’s not a woman to be taken lightly.

So, currently, Aldrex can’t help but stare at his adopted mother helplessly, when she returned to them, after a long tour. 

The Steiners, despite being a lineage of aristocratic blood, are not by any means only a royal family. They have their own lines of business, in each and every parts of the world. Malls, parks, restaurants, hotels, one should only have to name it, and one is bound to hear the Steiners’ name there. And being a family with so many lines, Julia has divided everything – right from the malls to the hotels, among the two last descendants of the Steiners’, with the others being already dead. But sometimes, she goes and takes a look into the family business from time to time.

And it is from this tour to the family business, that she had returned to the Steiner household, only to see Aldrex hyperventilating, and she can’t help, but pass a smile towards him at his condition.

It is a fact known to all, that the eldest son of the Steiners’, Gebhard, is a playboy. No magazine or billboard or news, is complete without a mention of Gebhard. It is, as, if, Gebhard provides the fodder for the media. Not a day is complete, without him being printed on the paper, with a new man or woman by his side every day. And of course, in his bed during Julia’s absence, she thought.

So, judging by all this, Julia is hundred percent sure that since she was absent for two whole weeks, there’s no doubt that Gebhard is in one of their guest rooms with someone new ( though temporary as always, her mind supplied) by his side.

“ Have you tried our guest rooms, baby ? You know, he is in one of those rooms.”

Aldrex considerably paled and looked like he is about to throw up at the prospect of having to check upon their guest rooms, worrying Julia.

“ What’s wrong, baby ? You look like you have seen a ghost.”

“ Uh, Mom, uh, well……” 

Julia raised a eyebrow at his condition. What could possibly have happened earlier to Aldrex to make him a stuttering mess ? 

“ Aldrex, did something happen during my absence ? Is there something that I should know about ? What is it that you are not telling me ?”

Aldrex can’t help but flinch at his mother’s stern no-nonsense tone.

Okay, time to face the music now.

“ Isawsomethingiwasnotmeanttosee.”

“ What was that again ? ”

“ Something on the lines of ‘oh yes’ and ‘harder’ with his boy friend.”

This time Julia paled and roared, “ WHAT ?? “ and making Aldrex jump out of his skin, “ AND WHAT DO YOU MEANT BY THAT ? DON’T TELL ME THAT HE DID IT WITH HIS BEST FRIEND AGAIN? IS HE REALLY THAT SEX-DEPRIVED ??”

“ Uh Mom, you are shouting way too muc-“

“ Where. Is. He ? That hopeless brother of yours ?,” Julia asked, interrupting Aldrex mid sentence.

“ You yourself said that he is gonna be one of those guest-NO !!!!!,” Aldrex had to cut his answer midway, in the favor of holding his murderous mother off the trail of killing his brother, who was already halfway up the stairs.

“ No, mom !!,” Aldrex half-shouted and half-panted, tugging his mother away from the trail, leading to Gebhard’s doom, “ Wait !! Mom, wait !! I will find and wake him. You don’t have to worry about it !! You just sit down here.” 

Aldrex helped his mother sit down on the couch and he, himself, ran off towards the direction of the guest rooms. Among the guest rooms, only the last one yielded the result of storing his elder brother, Gebhard, on the big bed alone.

Now, to wake-

Wait a second.

A.L.O.N.E.

Alone on the bed. Alone. Alone.

Aldrex did a double-take on seeing his brother sleeping alone on the bed, with only his hair peeking out. Normally, there were always the physical presence of more than two figures on any bed, where Gebhard was present. So, seeing only one figure on the bed, surprised Aldrex. Still, he cautiously entered the room, and searched every nook and corner of the other rooms connected with the guest room, but he ended up blank.

Still in a dream-like state, Aldrex walked up to the bed and poked at the lump named Gebhard, quite hard, eliciting a yelp, and muffled sound.

“ What was that ? I can’t understand you.”

“ Mmmkkrrrffff.”

“ What’s the hell that supposed to mean ?”

A pillow to his face was all the answer he got for the trouble of getting to this room.

In retaliation, Aldrex yanked the covers fully off Gebhard’s body, and that turned out to be-

“ GGGYYYYYAAAAHHHH !!!!”

It would be hard to tell who was the loudest between the brothers.

One trying desperately to protect himself from the cold, and the other in shock. 

“ What is with you people, man ?? Can’t a person sleep here in peace ?? And for God’s sake, Ally, don’t just yank off the covers like that ever again !! Can’t you feel the cold ?? I know that you superman, but keep in mind, that I am not. By the way, I thought you have remembered your lesson by now. ”

Aldrex could feel his eyebrow twitching at the smug smirk that followed the last line, and he wanted nothing, but to wipe that smirk off, but decided against it, suddenly remembering what awaited his brother downstairs.

“What, no comeback this time, l’le bro ??”

“ You know what day and time it is today ??”

“ Of course. Today, mom will be- SHIT !!!,” Gebhard cursed, and nearly strangled the nearest person standing to him, which of course, turned out to be his brother, “ Why didn’t you tell me earlier ?? Mom will kill me today.”

“ I tried, but you….” Aldrex trailed off in his sentence, by looking at his poor brother’s condition and decided to help him, “ You go and be ready. I will tidy up your room.”

Blowing a kiss, Gebhard all but ran towards the direction of the bathroom, with his clothes in tow. During his time of tidying up, Aldrex could clearly hear the sound of running water, and shaking his head exasperatedly at his brother’s antics, decided to leave him to take his time, and went downstairs with a smile.

“So….??”

Aldrex looked up to his mother with a smile, “He’s getting ready to come downstairs.”

And just as he finished his sentence, a clear and distinct sound was heard coming downstairs, and along with it, the source.

“ Uh, hi mom.”

Julia looked up, and yes.

She was right.

Gebhard. Her eldest adopted son.

Standing in front of her with an innocent smile.

“ Gebhard-“

“ Look mom. I get that you were supposed to come today, but I thought that you will be coming in the evening. So, I was in bed. And uh….er…. by the way, I didn’t do anything with my best friend. He’s just my friend. Nothing more, nothing less.” Gebhard finished off quickly, only to trail off at the look on his mother’s face.

“ Gebhard,” Julia started in a no-nonsense tone, “ You may not be my own biological son, but I care for you as my own children. And just because it is like this, it doesn’t mean that I am going to let you off the hook that easily this time. You are the eldest son of the Steiners’lineage, and being the eldest son means you have responsibilities. Those responsibilities that you have been shirking till now.”

“But, mom-,” Gebhard started only to be cut off with a raised hand.

“ I told you, didn’t I, that today I am not going to hear any excuses from you. So, you better listen to me. How do you think I feel when I see your name printed on the paper every now and then, with some random man and woman, that you have bring here ? Don’t you ever feel any remorse ?? That you are wasting away your time by partying and drinking ? I hate to point this out to you but Aldrex has been doing more than you. And you ??? What have you done ??? All you have done till now and will do in the near future is party and drink. That’s all you do and will ever do. For God’s sake, you are 25 now, and in your prime time, to be taking over the Steiners’ business, but no. You know what, Gebhard, I had enough of this. Either, you stay here, and accept your responsibility, or I am going to disown you.”

Silence. And then what Gebhard said next, shocked both Julia as well as Aldrex.

“ I just don’t care what you do, Mom.” Gebhard said silently, “ You know what, Mom. I am just plain tired of all this. If you are planning to disown me, then there would be no one more happy than me.”

“ Gebhard, what the hell is wrong with-“ Aldrex nearly shouted, only to be stopped by a raised hand.

“ What exactly do you want to say, Gebhard ?” Julia asked her eldest adopted son with a penetrating stare.

Passing a sad smile towards his mother, Gebhard walked slowly towards the middle of the room, and said, “ Nothing much. Just this that, I am tired of being a Steiner. You do know, that whenever my name is printed on paper, it’s always me as the eldest son of the Steiners. It is as if I don’t have any identity as Gebhard. People know me only as the eldest son of the Steiners. I don’t want that. What I want is others to know me as Gebhard, and not to know as the son of the Steiners. What I want is to make an identity for myself with my own strength and without the name ‘Steiner’ behind it. I know that it’s never going to be easy for me now, since I was mostly sheltered by my lineage, but I am willing to give it a try and give it my everything. And then, if you think that I am still capable of being a Steiner and to manage our business lines, then I am most willing to try that too. But if I don’t fulfill your expectations, then I won’t say a word against you when you disown me. ”

“ What made you say this ? Because earlier you never even spoke a word of it to anyone of us.”

Gebhard raised his eyes with a depreciating smile, “ I never realized this, or maybe I was too naïve to realize this, that all, not all, maybe, well, most of my so called money-loving-friends are only sticking with me because of my lineage. If I were to somehow get thrown onto the road tomorrow, poor as a pauper, they won’t look back twice at me.”

“ So, what are you trying to say is that, you want to stand on your own feet and without the name ‘Steiner’ to back you up ? You want to establish yourself on your own. Is that what you meant to say ?”

“ Yes, mom. I just want to go somewhere far away from all of this. To a place where no one knows me. To a place, where I am only Gebhard Steiner to them, and not the Gebhard Steiner, that they are used to seeing everywhere else. To a place where I can set up my own identity as Gebhard. I know that it’s not possible knowing my pictures are pasted everywhere, and our business lines in each and every part of the world. But I am thinking of going to such a place where very less people knows me.I don’t care what job I might end up doing with. I just want to stand up on my own feet without anyone backing me up.”

For a moment, all Julia and Aldrex can do is to stare at Gebhard. What had happened to the party-loving boy who came in late at night ?? It was as if there were staring at a alternate version of Gebhard from another world.

“ Well, if you want to do it that way, then I am not going to stop you.”

“ Mom,” Gebhard said in a tone ringing with finality, “ Another thing that I want to tell you. I cannot tell you for how long I am going to be away. It may be days, months or ever years. So, it’s probably the best if you name Aldrex in your will as the one to succeed you. I don’t want this life. It’s suffocating me. I know that it’s not going to be easy for me to lead the life of a common man, but still I want to try. Aldrex will be perfect as your successor. All these years, it has been him, who I can say, deserve the surname ‘Steiner’, not any worthless scum, who lazes his time away in booze and women. If anything, I won’t even hate you if you decide to disown me. I have already decided that, till I stand on my own feet, I won’t show my face here, or in this country.”

“ Are you serious, big brother ? You are going to leave just like that ?? How can say such things with such a cold face ?? You-“

“ Aldrex. I am your big brother, aren’t I ??? So, listen to what I have to say. Carry on with your work as you have always done till now, and forget about me for the time being. Forget that you have any brother named Gebhard. Forget everything. Just get it through your head that I don’t exist anymore.”

“ ANYMORE ??,” Aldrex shouted, “ What’s wrong with you ?? You are going to leave us like this or what ?? You were never like this before. What changed ?? Did somebody tell you something ?”

“ No, nothing like that. I just decided on my own. And don’t try to do anything. Because, I have made my mind regarding this, and nothing you and mother can do or say, to change my mind. My decision is final.”

Saying this, Gebhard went upstairs without a backward glance. 

“Aldrex.”

Aldrex was about to go after Gebhard but stopped on hearing his mother’s tone, and looked at her, “ If your brother wants to go, then there’s very little that we or anyone can do. You know him, right ?? Once he made his mind, then there’s no stopping him. Let him go. We can at least let him do this.”

“ But-“

“ Believe in your brother, Aldrex. He will come back, no matter what. Maybe as a different person than now. But believe me, he will come back.”

 

 

It has been almost an hour since Gebhard had left for his destined place, and even now, Aldrex is finding it hard to believe that just a few moments, all of this happened. It was as if he was living in a dream until now, and the truth had yet to be sunk in.

It has been always like this, hasn’t it ??? Even now, nothing has changed. And nothing will change. He has always been like this, and will always be. Aldrex thought wryly.   
Who were they kidding with ?? They were fools to think that he was going to change now.

A shrill tone knocked him out of his thoughts, anchoring him to the real world.

“ I am sorry. I was outside, so I couldn’t pick up your call. What happened ? Did something happen ?”

“ I failed…..”

“ What do you-“

“ He’s gone. Left for Denmark just a few minutes ago. And I couldn’t stop him. Never stood a chance. We were fools for thinking that he will change now. I told you, didn’t I, that this will happen sooner or later.”

“ You know what’s your problem is ?? You never tried to stop him.”

“ Don’t give me that shit. You were not here. It’s those eyes again. You remember those, don’t you ??? Or do I need to help you remember those ?? And you know, once he made up his mind, then there’s no going back.”

“ So, now what’s going to happen ?”

“ I don’t know.”

“ This would have never happened, if you had tried stopping him even once. You never even tried. Not even once.”

A sharp click, signaling the end of the talk.

“ You are right. I never even tried. Because, Armin, Eren’s fate has already been decided ever since he’s born into the ‘Steiners’ as Gebhard Steiner. And there’s nothing, that we or anyone can do about it.”


End file.
